Ninja Tease
by Lola Star
Summary: Mostly PWP between Vincent and Yuffie. Oneshot Yuffentine.


Yeah, this is just me writing some Yuffentine smut. I can't get enough of the couple, I think they're adorable together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the jazz involved with it.

_**Warning! **This story contains a lemon. It's really only a lemon! If you're offended by it, go away now!_

Ninja Tease

Vincent Valentine sat alone in the library under the Shinra Mansion looking through the hundreds of research notes over and over again. For the past two years since Sephiroth had been defeated, this had been an almost daily ritual. After ridding the mansion of monsters, he decided to clear up his past and see what else Hojo had gotten himself into. He had gone through more than half of the books and notes and tried to make heads and tails of them.

Somewhere in the time that he had settled into the creepy estate, the little ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, had popped in as well. Now they lived together and, amazingly enough, had a very heated relationship. How this happened, Vincent wasn't quite sure. They were complete polar opposites, but somehow it worked into an equation that balanced them out perfectly. She had helped heal his pain of living with horrible memories, never thinking he was a monster as he constantly reminded himself. She was no replacement for Lucrecia, but she held a special place in his heart all her own. Yuffie was the spark of happiness he needed.

Vincent also didn't understand that as perky and bright she was, how she could stand to live in such a dark place with him. She'd never tried to fix it up or anything, just cleaned what needed to be and left it how he knew it. She was also just fine with sleeping in the basement with him, an argument he thought might get out of hand. Alas, there was no argument at all. According to Yuffie, she was content with just being with him. Though she did persuade him to lose all the coffins in their room and replace them with a very large bed.

In the last two years Yuffie had done a lot of growing up. No longer a hyperactive teenager, she was a lovely young lady who now fit with the gunman like she was meant for him. She'd quickly acquired the curves of a woman and the maturity. More often than not, Vincent couldn't get her out of his head, but he didn't much mind that.

But now he was focused on musty pieces of paper that looked as though they might disintegrate at any moment. Vincent's concentration was deep until he felt a pair of slender arms around his neck and hot breath on his ear. The mouth leaned forward and gently nibbled at his lobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"Vinnie, you have to take a break sometimes. Sitting here day and night isn't healthy." Yuffie's familiar voice filled his ears and seemed to calm him. Just her presence put him at ease for some reason. "I got you a present…"

He could hear the smirk in her voice and was unsure what to think about this present. Slowly he turned around to see her clad in black undergarments covered by a sheer crimson chemise. She obviously knew how to get his attention with his favorite colors. He felt his jaw almost drop at the sight of her.

She did a little spin and winked at him. "Do you like it?" Almost before she had finished speaking, he lifted her up bridal style and quickly carried her off to the bedroom they shared. Her face showed her surprise, but soon returned to that of lust. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

Yuffie was smiling when Vincent laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. His mouth made its way to hers in a passionate kiss. During this time Yuffie had found a way to flip him over so that she was straddling his hips. Deft fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, hurriedly opening it up to reveal a smooth, creamy chest. All the while her mouth had started to trail its way down his jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Once his shirt was off, she ran her palms over the soft skin and occasionally planted delicate kisses against it. Vincent looked down in wonder, the things she did never got old. Currently her mouth was on a nipple which forced a groan from his throat. Again her hands were moving fast, this time on his pants. When they were thoroughly loose, she tugged them down to his boots, then shed him of both boots, then his pants. Vincent was left in his own undergarments, but not for long, the young ninja had those on the floor in an instant too.

Yuffie positioned herself over him again, continuing her caresses all over. She touched his chest, his ribs, his stomach, then kept on her downward pilgrimage to his groin. Very pleased that she'd successfully made him hard, she took his shaft in satiny hands. She ever so gently stroked it up and down, savoring the masculine groans escaping his lips. When she looked up she could see his pleasure. Teasing him was definitely something she liked to do.

She slowly started to glide her fingers over his shaft, drawing invisible lines up and down and in circles. Before long she trailed her fingers to his sac, starting to massage it. Deciding that this sort of teasing was getting old, Yuffie opened her mouth to take in the head of Vincent's erection in. Upon doing so he muttered her name, something that delighted her every time he did it.

After a bit of suckling she took her mouth off to lightly blow on the wetness. In agonizingly slow motions, her tongue ran over every bit his length, leaving it to slightly shine in the dim light. Looking up again she saw that he was propped up on his elbows, a look on his face showing that he was almost becoming frustrated with the teasing.

Yuffie decided that she had tortured him enough and engulfed his tip in her mouth again, this time going past the head. One of her hands came up to stroke what wasn't in her mouth while the other stayed occupied with his balls. While her head and hand both moved up and down his groans turned into moans and started getting louder. Before long her ministrations were too much and he came into her mouth, Yuffie trying to swallow as much as she could.

When she sat up he looked at her, the sight before him almost making hard all over again. Yuffie wore a little grin that looked beautiful on her and had a line of cum dripping from the corner of her mouth down her chin. He reached out with his good hand, placing his hand on her cheek as his thumb wiped the cum away before slowly pushing it into her mouth. She willingly sucked on his thumb which was a new cause for arousal.

Vincent leaned closer to her and pulled the crimson chemise over her head then went closer for another deep kiss. He could take himself in her mouth and quickly pushed her onto her back for the second time this night. Now it was his turn to play with her body much the same way she had his. He set to the task of taking off her bra which he did with expert speed.

When his mouth found one of her nipples she let out an erotic gasp. As he softly nibbled, his right hand played with her other breast then caressed its way down to a pair of black panties. After discarding them to the floor along with all their other clothes, he lifted her legs up then ran his fingers along the insides of her thighs. Her reaction was a few feeble whimpers which brought a sly smile to Vincent's face.

He started his way down to her core leaving feather light kisses on her pale flesh as he went, inciting a few more seductive noises to escape her pink lips. Upon reaching the apex between her legs, he simply passed it up to continue taunting her. Lifting each of her legs up by her knees, he gently nipped at her inner thighs, getting incredibly close to her sex, but not once actually touching it.

The intense heat emanating from her core was starting to get unbearable and the moans she was emitting didn't seem to send him the message. Bringing one of her hands down she entwined it with his raven locks to nudge his head closer to where she wanted it. After a small chuckle on his part he complied and brought his mouth closer to her womanhood.

Two fingers spread her outer lips open and his tongue danced across the slit that was her opening. She moaned again, this time much louder. When his tongue began massaging her clitoris she shuddered slightly and gripped his hair a bit harder.

Using his right hand, he first slipped one finger inside her, then another, lazily moving them in and out. His mouth remained attached to her bundle of nerves as his fingers picked up a more frantic pace. The pleasure was driving Yuffie insane and the hand that wasn't in Vincent's hair was clutching the deep red sheets around her to the point that her knuckles were white.

Vincent let up and switched the places of his fingers and mouth, starting to massage her clitoris with fingers while his tongue slipped inside her. It didn't take long for this new source of stimulation to send Yuffie over the edge and she began to shake with the beginnings of her orgasm. Gripping the sheets harder she all but yelled Vincent's name as he kept up with his ministrations, urging her to ride out her climax.

Once Yuffie's pleasure had subsided he moved back up to hover over her. On his way his hands ran back up her fragile body, the warmth of his human hand and the cold of his metal appendage starkly contrasted each other, but Yuffie seemed to enjoy it. With his hands on either side of her head he stared down at her, Yuffie staring back. Soon she let her gaze drop down the length of his body, taking in all the muscles and ghostly skin. Idly her hands came up to play with his chest, running along his muscles and teasing his nipples in her afterglow.

Taking matters into his own hands now that he was fully aroused again, Vincent leaned back and grasped her hips, pressing his hardness against her opening. Slowly he slid inside, savoring the warmth and tightness of her, until his hips were touching hers. Completely sheathed within her, he turned himself so that she was on top and he was leaning up against the headboard. Gripping her hips rather tightly, he started a slow rhythm of in and out, pulling her body up until only his very tip stayed inside her, and then slowly thrusting her back down.

His pace stayed slow and soon her hips were bucking as she tried to push down. More tender moans found their way out of Yuffie's lungs and filled the room. Vincent's pace had picked up more, but was still much to slow for Yuffie's liking. To Vincent, this was another way to tease her. Try as she might, his strength was too much for her and he was able to hold her exactly where he wanted her.

"Vincent," she huffed. She had a mildly angry expression plastered to her face telling him that his teasing was working.

He brought his right hand down to where their hips were slowly joining together and began to play with her pink nub again. "Yes, Yuffie?" He sounded so nonchalant and stoic, as if they weren't committing the act that they were at the moment.

Yuffie couldn't help but moan while he continued pleasuring her. "P-please…" She was trying to talk, but not doing a very good job between her moans.

He leaned forward to her ear, still massaging her with his fingers and still working her up and down. "Please what, Yuffie?"

Now she knew the game he was playing. She could tell that he wanted her to beg, but he made it hard for her to talk, let alone beg. A slight blush adorned her face at the knowledge that not only did she have to beg for something she wanted, but he had completely turned the situation around. No longer was Yuffie in control, Vincent was. The game of teasing she'd started had been turned around on her and he was upping the ante.

"Please," she choked out, "please, harder. A-and faster."

Gripping her hips, he almost pulled out, then thrust back in harder and faster than all the previous times. Her eyes closed tightly as her head tilted back, moaning in delight. "Like that?" He sat back and was wearing that sly smile again, knowing that he'd won.

While opening her eyes, Yuffie quickly nodded. "Stop teasing." She had put on a pouty face. He grinned once again and continued a much faster pace while kissing and biting at her neck. Yuffie's hands went to Vincent's chest, her fingers gripping him as she felt another climax coming. With his guidance he had Yuffie writhing once more, trembling in the throes of an orgasm. She laid against his chest trying to recover while he was still buried in her.

Laying her back onto the bed while never taking himself out of her, Vincent started another slow rhythm, bringing Yuffie back down to earth. Her legs found their way around his waist and somehow she mustered up the energy to buck her hips against his. He started to speed up while his hands played with her breasts, bringing new moans from her.

After many more thrusts, Vincent began to let out a few grunts here and there, signaling to Yuffie that he was close to his own climax. How he ever lasted as long as he did, she didn't know, but she was surely enjoying herself. She gripped the sheets once again as his thrusts became much more furious than before, causing Yuffie to moan much louder than she previously had. Nearly screaming his name, she came for the third time that night.

The feeling of Yuffie's already tight entrance squeezing even more around him again was quickly sending him over the edge as well. Continuing with his violent pace, Vincent let himself go and felt his body shudder slightly as he came inside the ninja beneath him. Slowing and soon stopping, Vincent stayed inside Yuffie as he laid his on her chest, breathing hard as he listened to her heartbeat.

Yuffie too was taking in ragged breaths while her hands came up to play with his somewhat sweaty hair. Quickly he rolled off of Yuffie to lie next to her as she took a place atop his chest. Her hand sprawled itself over Vincent's chest as she looked up at him.

"Hey, Vinnie?" she asked while he looked down at her. She placed a hand lightly on his cheek. "You know, I love you." She gave him a heart warming smiling.

He lifted a crimson bed sheet over both of their bodies. "I love you too, Yuffie." He kissed the top of her head before she drifted off to sleep, Vincent following suit soon after.

Please review and tell me what you thought! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
